


Oh Brother Of Mine

by nanabongie



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Set Between Young Justice Season 1 and Season 2, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanabongie/pseuds/nanabongie
Summary: “They’re insane.”“They’re Gothamites.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 233





	Oh Brother Of Mine

Robin wheezed as Nightwing kneed him in the ribs, the grin on his face broadening.

“They’re insane,” Artemis muttered as she watched the two batboys trade blows and quips with wide grins.

“They’re Gothamites,” Wally said through a mouthful of apple, as if that explained anything. In a way though, it did. Artemis wondered if her and her sister were ever like that but most of their spars would end with Jade almost impaling her with a knife and then teasing her afterwards. Maybe Wally had a point.

M’gann winced as Robin landed a hard blow on Nightwing’s face while saying, “Not so pretty now are we Dickhead?”

“Should we stop them?” She asked tentatively, her wince deepening when Nightwing countered the blow by landing a blow on the younger boy’s shoulder.

“I think it’s sweet, their way of bonding I suppose,” Tula said as she watched the spar with interest.

“I still think they’re insane,” Artemis said as Robin aimed a cheap shot at Nightwing’s shin before tackling him to the ground.

“Take that asshole! You totally owe me your plate of cookies now,” Robin cheered as the computer announced his victory. He stood up and offered Nightwing a hand.

Nightwing groaned, a pout making its way to his face. Artemis was glad Zatanna wasn’t here because she could not handle her fawning over how adorable he was. He grabbed at Robin’s hand and then a grin made its way to his face, Robin let out a slew of curses that would put a sailor to shame as Nightwing used his body weight to drag him down and then hold him in a full body hug.

“Can’t have cookies if you’re trapped here forever Little Wing.”

M’gann shook her head fondly at their display and at Robin’s failed attempts to escape, she found herself missing her own siblings. 

“Honestly I should just zeta over and took those cookies for myself, Agent A loves me,” Wally muttered under his breath. Too bad stupid bats have heightened senses despite being completely human and both Robin and Nightwing turned to him with identical glares.

“Well fuck.”


End file.
